Welcome to Halfa Island
by Ananomana
Summary: AU! After exploring the abandoned Fenton house, Sam and Tucker go with their class on a trip to Hawaii! But the plane crashes over a strange unmarked island, and they find themselves stranded with the only other survivors of the crash. But then they meet the natives, a group of secretive English-speaking people who look exactly like photographs Sam swears she's seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I dunno where this idea came from but yea… been looking for some decent stranded-on-island fics and without warning I got this idea.

**Summary**: AU! After exploring the old abandoned "Fenton house," Sam and Tucker go with their class on a trip to Hawaii! But the plane malfunctions over a strange island no one knew existed, and they find themselves stranded with the only four other survivors of the crash. But then they meet the natives, a group of secretive English-speaking people who, Sam swears, look exactly like photographs she's seen before.

**Note:** In this story, Halfas don't age in their ghost forms, and Danny and Dani are twins. Fraternal, obviously, but they look identical except for their genders. And Vlad isn't a villain in this story.

**Pairings:** Danny/Sam, Tucker/Jazz, Dash/Paulina, Kwan/Star, Vlad/RandomUnimportantCharacter, Jack/Maddie, Lancer/Nobody

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea… I think.

* * *

"_Sweetie, hurry up. We have to go, before anyone sees us and realizes what happened."_

"_Just a minute, Mother," the boy called back. His family and Uncle Vlad were standing downstairs with a few other people, waiting for him, but he didn't want to leave. He looked around his room one last time. _

_They were taking nothing with them. Telling no one what had happened, where they were going... Hell, _they_ didn't know where they were going. He ran a hand through his messy white hair and approached the desk, absently straightening the chairs. He caught sight of the photograph in the metal frame he and his sister always kept in the center of their desk. It was such a happy memory, and he almost grabbed it to take with him. _

"_Daniel, hurry!"_

_He knew better, though. They were starting over. Such a memory, from the time before everything went wrong- from before that stupid portal was built and electrocuted everyone in the lab… back when they were all normal… such a memory could only cause pain and regret._

"_Daniel, you have ten seconds or I'm coming up there to get you, young man!"_

_It was with a heavy heart that he carefully and gently lowered the frame so that it was face down, hiding the picture from sight. Everything else would rot but he knew this metal frame would protect a most precious memory._

"_Five! Four! Three! Tw-"_

_"I'm coming!"_

* * *

Ghosts were a well-known menace in Amity Park, ghost capital of the world. No one knew where they came from, or how they got there, but for as long as even Lancer could remember, ghosts would come and go as they pleased, with only the Guys in White and the Gray family to fight them off.

Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley walked down the street towards school. They were polar opposites; she was a rich, individualistic, ultra-recyclo vegetarian, pale, bottle-black haired goth, and he was a poor, tech-savvy, carnivorous, African-American boy who wanted nothing more than to fit in with the popular crowd. No one knew how these two became best friends in the third grade, and even they themselves weren't sure how they continued being friends all the way through middle and into freshman high school.

Though they both felt like something was missing, they couldn't place it, and neither of them would give the other up for the world.

As the two friends passed "the old Fenton house," as it had been dubbed, they felt a chill run up their spines. Everyone knew the story of the Fentons- a family of ghost hunters lived there a hundred years ago, using technology not even the government had their hands on even to this day. One day they had up and vanished- ghosts had kidnapped them, or they had changed sides, depending on whose version you listened to- and no one had bought the house since. It stood there, a testament to the past, windows and doorway boarded up, the lab everyone knew was below inaccessible due to fallen debris. Many times people had petitioned to destroy it, as it was a blight in the otherwise nice neighborhood, but each time something happened to stop it.

Sam stopped walking to gaze at the old Fenton family home. "Hey Tuck," she started to say, "do you think the Fentons would still live here if they hadn't disappeared?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. They had this conversation almost every day. "Sam, a hundred years is like four or five generations. Even if they didn't disappear, two or three generations ago the kids would have left home instead of staying."

"But the Grays didn't," Sam shot back. "They've lived in the same family manor for the last ten generations. You know ghost hunting families are different from normal people."

"Even so, I still don't think they'd still live there. They'd probably move closer to the school, with how often Casper High gets attacked."

Sam sighed a bit and continued walking. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Just, wouldn't it be cool to see what's inside that house?" she questioned, glancing one last time at the building.

"We can always try to find a way inside," Tucker mentioned off-handedly. "But after school. Mr. Lancer will ban us from the trip to Hawaii if we're late today!"

"We can just claim ghost attack," Sam pointed out.

"We'll look into it after school. No, scratch that- after six. We need to do it after dark, or else we'll be noticed. Now let's just get to school, Sam- Hawaii awaits!"

* * *

During lunch, Tucker sat down next to Sam and spread out a large sheet of paper. "Alright, Sam, here's the plan-"

"Tucker, when did you have time to make this?" Same asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I made it during study hall," the techno geek answered simply. "Okay, so, about 6:30 we'll tell our parents we're meeting up at the Nasty Burger and going to see a movie. If your parents ask, we're going to see _Alfredo the Grape_-"

"Are you serious? That's the stupidest-"

"We're not _actually_ going to see it, Sam! Anyway, as I was saying, we'll use that as an excuse, then we'll scout the perimeter. We can't use flashlights until we find a way inside. From a quick glance over, the building seems secure, but those boards haven't been changed in, like, seventy years, so they're weak and rotting. We can probably pry some off a window in back, break the window if it's not already shattered, and climb in that way."

Sam grinned a bit. "That's pretty simple for such a big piece of paper, Tuck."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Make me."

Before Tucker could respond, a voice called out, "Hey Bad Luck Tuck!" Tucker cringed and glanced over his shoulder at the jock and cheerleader approaching them. Beside him, Sam began seething, and he quickly folded up the paper to hide it.

"What do you want, Dash?" Tucker asked with a scowl.

"My cell phone isn't working, so I thought I'd take yours," Dash laughed, grabbing at Tucker's shirt. Tucker, however, moved away before grabbing Sam's wrist and dragging her out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm not done with my lunch!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, there's plenty of grass to eat outside!"

* * *

At 6:45, the two friends quietly slid around to the back of the silent building, staying away from the streetlamps. They located a window that was level with their heads and, together, they began pulling the wood off. The wood practically disintegrated in their hands and came off of the window easily.

"The glass is broken but there are sharp jagged bits," Sam told him. "Let's knock those out and we can climb in with less worry."

"Right." The two began chipping away at the glass. It broke easily enough, and they swept it inside the house. "Boost me up, Sam."

Sam was, unarguably, the stronger of the two, so Tucker, albeit hesitantly, had recognized that despite her gender she could definitely kick his butt and defend herself… and he couldn't pull himself up onto the windowsill. The goth girl laced her fingers together, so her hands made a cup, and Tucker, one hand on the windowsill and the other on Sam's shoulder, stepped up into her hands and was lifted up to crawl through.

Once Tucker landed on the other side, Sam carefully grabbed hold of the windowsill and hoisted herself up. She slid in the window and landed heavily on the floor, the glass shards breaking under her combat boots. She turned on her flashlight and looked around.

"We seem to be in a kitchen," Tucker told her, looking around. "And we chose the one window without a counter below it."

"Why's this stuff still here?" Sam asked, walking through the house and looking around. Everything, though rotting or broken, looked like it had never been moved after the family disappeared. There were rotting frames with broken glass on the wall, though it seemed the photos had long since fallen out. The couches were covered in dust, and the overturned kitchen table was practically turning to liquid on the floor.

Sam hesitated when she reached the stairs. Tucker paused right behind her. "It's probably not very safe up there," Sam started. "The floor could fall out from under us."

"This floor hasn't, and everyone knows there's a basement," Tucker pointed out. Sam nodded a bit and started up the stairs. "Wait- I didn't mean to say we should-"

"Come on, you coward. If I'm going up there, you are too," Sam snapped at him. Tucker reluctantly followed.

The stairs creaked under their feet as they climbed. Just like downstairs, there were rotting frames hanging on the wall, and faded photographs below on the floor. They stepped into a hallway and slowly made their way down, Sam testing the floor before taking a step.

By every right, they knew, the floor should be falling. The wood was rotted, the house unattended for a century. It should be falling apart under their feet.

Soon they made it to the first bedroom and looked in. The walls were a faded sky blue, which surprised Sam. There was a single bed that looked like it may have once been a four-poster bed with a curtain, if the rotting curtain covering the blanket was anything to go by. There was a desk whose legs had collapsed years ago, and a single candle nearby, broken in half and partly melted into the ground. A closet door hung off of its hinges, and old-fashioned clothes hung rotting in the closet.

"You'd think ghost hunters with 21st century technology would have light bulbs," Tucker commented, glancing at the candle.

"They probably never had time to wire the entire house," Sam pointed out, moving along down the hallway. Tucker decided to investigate the first room instead of following.

The second room she peeked in had faded navy blue walls. There were two twin beds, shoved into the two far corners, with rotting blankets on top. In the halfway point, situated in front of a boarded up window, was a desk that was, miraculously, still standing, and two chairs sitting side-by-side. In the open closet were more old-fashioned clothes, but one side had boys' clothes while the other had girls' clothes.

"They must've been brother and sister," she mused, gingerly stepping into the room. There were lighter spots on the wall, as though there used to be posters- were there even posters in the early 20th century, she asked herself- and sitting on the desk was a metal frame. It was turned so it was facing down, but she could clearly see the gleam of the metal in the beam of her flashlight.

She approached the desk and reached out to pick the frame up, being careful not to put much pressure on the rotting desk. The metal was cool on her fingers as she picked it up. The glass was intact, so she knew the frame had been purposefully turned like that, probably to protect the photo inside from the light.

The photo was faded only slightly from age, but there was no light damage to the photo. The colours were really good for a hundred-year-old photo, probably from their advanced technology she thought.

In the picture there were three adults and three non-adults, dressed in formal clothing for what was undoubtedly supposed to be a serious family photograph that ultimately failed. In the middle of the adults was a large man dressed in an orange suit, losing his balance and accidentally pulling a beautiful woman in blue with him. The third adult, dressed in a black suit with immaculately groomed hair, had started laughing, raising his hands to try and catch his friend. A lovely red-haired teenager in black, who Sam predicted was about fourteen or fifteen, had covered her mouth to hide her amusement. The younger two children, probably twelve or thirteen, did no such thing to hide their laughter. In fact, the black-haired boy in cobalt was nearly falling over, using his black-haired sister in red as support as they laughed together.

Sam couldn't help the small smile that alighted her face. It was just such an innocent moment between a family. She glanced around the room again, wondering what had happened. It hadn't been as sudden as everyone thought, clearly, if there was time to gently set the photograph down on its face.

"Sam!" Tucker called to her. Sam glanced over her shoulder. She could hear his careful steps making their way down the hall. "My parents just called. They said they need me back at home."

"What about the so-called movie?" Sam questioned, only feeling slightly guilty as she slid the family photo into her spider backpack.

"Sam? We've been here for over an hour, the movie's done by now," Tucker announced as he stepped into the room. "We should probably head home anyway, it's almost eight fifteen. You know that's when ghost activity practically quadruples."

"I know," Sam sighed, turning around and walking towards the hallway. She briefly wondered if the spirit of one of those children would follow her because she took the picture, but she pushed that out of mind. "I should get home to stop my parents from replacing all of my packed clothes anyway."

Tucker snorted a bit as they walked back down the hall and downstairs towards the kitchen. "You should let them pack that Hawaiian skirt they showed you when I was over yesterday."

"No."

They both climbed out of the window again, careful not to cut themselves. Once their feet were securely on the ground, they left.

As they walked away, the clock struck 8:15, and unknown to them, a portal below the house opened.

"Hawaii, here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Woow it has been WAY too long. I sort of lost all the progress I had on this fic, but here I am rewriting it... yeah...

Also, I had someone ask me to give Lancer a significant other. What do you guys think, should I give Lancer someone to love like I do Vlad? I'm not really fond of Canon/OC, with Vlad I only do it to remove his obsession with Maddie, but I don't pair Lancer with anyone else, so thoughts?

-.-

_The swirling green vortex unnerved the teen. He gripped his sisters' hands and they all exchanged a nervous look, obviously not wanting to leave but feeling as though they had no choice. The procession had already started; everyone in the basement began stepping through the portal with their families. Over by the advanced computer system, the boy's father and mother stood side by side, watching as the groups went through. None of them looked the way Danny knew they should. They were no longer human... they had no right to wear humans' skins, they all agreed. It was wrong, all wrong... but there was nothing he could do._

_There was nothing anyone could do._

_Another person watched the procession silently, and then he turned to address the couple at the computer. "We'll wait on the other side," he told them, setting a hand on the larger man's shoulder. "I want to repeat what I said yesterday, Jack, Madeline... none of us blame you for this. We all knew there was a risk. We came anyway."_

_Jack nodded at his friend, who let his hand drop and began towards the portal as well. The boy frowned before turning to his father._

_"Father, what are we going to do?" he asked the question that was plaguing all of them. Jack turned to look at the boy and sighed._

_"We will find somewhere new," he answered, turning to the computer. "Somewhere we can belong."_

_"But if we're not ghosts, but we're not humans, then where do we belong?" the eldest sister asked, her voice quavering only slightly to reveal her worries._

_Madeline only looked at her children sadly, then to her husband. "We'll find somewhere," she finally answered. "We will."_

_Jack typed something into the computer, something none of the children understood as it was completely in a code, and said, "I have reprogrammed the portal to be active just long enough for us to go through. We have five minutes before it shuts down." He turned to his children. "We should go."_

_The parents approached their children and hugged them, and the five of them took one last look around the basement of their home. The home all three children had believed wholeheartedly that they would grow up in, raise their own children in, die in... the home they never thought they would leave. Then, still clinging together, they walked through the swirling vortex portal..._

_None of them noticed the glitch in the programming. None of them realized the portal didn't deactivate. None of them knew what they had just unleashed on their home. And they wouldn't know for a long, long time..._

-.-

The next day, at 7:45 AM, fifteen minutes before their plane was to take off, Sam and Tucker settled into their seats at the back. The airplane wasn't exactly _huge_\- it could only fit maybe fifty people, and only eleven of those fifty people were students from Casper High. It turned out that most people couldn't afford the trip to Hawaii, but that was no surprise. It was too expensive for the school to pay for, and many students spent months saving and raising the money for it.

Tucker had been a few hundred dollars short after having to help his father pay a hospital bill, but Sam had lent him the money he was missing. After all, there was absolutely no way Sam was going to go on a trip with the other rich kids.

Sam sat in the window seat with Tucker right beside her, and Valerie Gray, a young rich ghost huntress in training, sat on Tucker's other side, blatantly ignoring them. This was no surprise to either unpopular teen; not only was Valerie rich, she was _popular_, and like everyone else she was completely unaware of the Manson family's fortune that put all of the A-Listers' to shame. Just the way the goth liked it.

Sitting across the aisle from them were Mr. Lancer in the window seat, Dash Baxter in the middle, and Paulina sat in the aisle seat, talking boredly with Valerie and Dash. In the seats in front of them sat students neither Sam nor Tucker paid any attention to. They were generally popular, but there were a few unpopular students that had somehow managed to scrape up the money.

"Like, they wouldn't let me bring my brush on the plane! How lame is that?" the popular queen bee Paulina complained to Valerie, who simply nodded as if she truly cared.

"They didn't let us bring a football!" Dash told them, the few other football jocks in front of them shouting annoyed agreements.

"My hair will be a wreck when we get there!" Paulina whined, brushing her fingers through her hair. Valerie rolled her eyes slightly.

"They wouldn't even let me bring my gear," the black girl informed them, and no one had to ask what she meant by gear. "... Or my nail polish."

Tucker and Sam looked at each other, completely unimpressed. "Yeah, well," Tucker added quietly so only Sam could hear, "they didn't let me bring my PDAs, so what?"

Sam snorted quietly, ignoring the suspicious look from Valerie, and mentioned, "Or my music player."

"They wouldn't even let that on the plane, it _did_ look kind of like, well... poison," Tucker pointed out with a grin. Sam rolled her eyes, but her smirk betrayed her amusement.

"I know."

"Attention passengers," a voice suddenly came over the intercom, causing the students and the strangers in the front to quiet down. "Please fasten your seat belts, we are about to take off."

Sam looked out the window, pointedly ignoring the safety guidelines; she had been on a plane a million times before, or so it seemed. She knew them by heart. Tucker only paid half attention, as he had never been on a plane before, and the A-Listers tuned out halfway through. The few "nerds" and "geeks" on the plane paid complete attention, unaware that no safety measures would ever be enough.

After ten more minutes, the plane finally began moving, and soon they were up in the air.

Sam and Tucker exchanged a look as the A-Listers started complaining and gossiping again. "Almost thirteen hours of this," Tucker sighed dramatically, taking his seat belt off now that they were safely in the air.

"At least there's a screen to watch movies on. I don't have my music player but I _do_ have my headphones," Sam informed him. Tucker grinned.

"Me too," he said, pulling his headphones out of his pocket. They hooked their headphones up to the plane's portable movie player and selected one of the few movies, going for the one that sounded the _least_ boring. The volume up high, they settled back to watch humans setting foot for the first time on a purple planet that, unknown to them, had giant mosquitoes as the dominant species.

It was completely ridiculous, but it successfully drowned out the voices of the people around them. And so, the two unlikely best friends spent their trip in this way, making fun of the stupid movies the airplane had. Once they ran out of movies several hours into the trip, though, they weren't sure what to do... so they settled down to sleep, unaware that they would not be waking to the announcement of their landing approach or the stewardesses passing out dinner.

-.-

"-stay calm and fasten your belts, don't leave your seats, we are experiencing a bit of technical difficulties and-"

Sam blinked awake and sat up. Something was wrong, she immediately knew. The plane was deathly silent as the pilot spoke to them. Fasten your belts, he'd said... so Sam did just that before shaking Tucker awake.

Her friend jerked awake and started to ask what was going on, but the uneasy silence immediately stole the words from him. "Put your belt on," Sam hissed to him, and he quickly did as he was told.

Sam glanced towards the window and saw nothing but blue. Blue in the sky, blue on the ground, blue, blue, bl-

Wait, no- they were right over a rather large island. Sam almost hadn't noticed it, and she blinked in confusion. She felt like it was fading in and out, but it was definitely there.

And... it was... getting... closer?

Her eyes widened and she grabbed Tucker's shoulder, looking at him. For possibly the first time in her life, she felt true fear, and when his turquoise eyes met her lavender, he knew what was happening.

They were losing altitude... and fast. The plane was falling out of the sky.

Suddenly, action was being taken. Stewardesses hurried to try and get prepared for an ocean crash, and people immediately realized what was happening.

What nobody realized was that the interference causing the technical difficulties... wasn't just causing technical difficulties.

Tucker gasped and pointed out the window, and Sam whipped around just in time to see the plane's wing rip itself right off and fly past. Someone else who saw it let loose a terrified scream, which was only echoed by other people when they realized the plane's panels on not just the wing but the body were being ripped off too.

Then, the most terrifying noise any of them had ever heard sounded. It was a crack. Sam's eyes widened when she saw the crack in the ceiling... right above Valerie. "The plane's falling apart!" someone shrieked as similar cracks appears all over the plane. Tucker grabbed onto Sam, clearly terrified, and she, feeling just as frightened, tightened her grip on his shoulder. The crack extended across the ceiling, and the pilot no longer tried to assure the people.

There was no way they would make it out of this one.

Then the plane completely broke apart, and neither Sam nor Tucker could bite back their terrified screams as their section separated from the larger mass of the plane. Everyone shrieked, holding onto each other or to their seats, and the space grew between the broken sections...

And then they were simply falling. They were still strapped into their seats, but Sam hugged Tucker and Tucker hugged Sam as best they could, holding on for dear life, as though there was any chance they would survive, their screams getting caught in the air rushing around them just like their fellow classmates' and teacher's...

Sam wasn't sure what happened after that. All she really knew was that when she opened her eyes, she was under water, sinking oddly slowly with her row mates. She hadn't noticed or felt them hit the water, which was odd as the impact _should_ have killed them. The salt water stung her eyes, but she quickly let go of Tucker and scrambled to pull her safety belt off. Once it was off, she quickly did Tucker's.

Tucker, having felt her hands tug at his belt, opened his own eyes, apparently finally realizing they weren't dead. How he hadn't breathed in any water, Sam had no idea, but then she realized she hadn't either.

She had been holding her breath when they hit the water. They all had.

Tucker turned and shook Valerie, startling the ghost hunter. Across the aisle, Mr. Lancer was quickly unbuckling Dash's belt as he had already dealt with his own, and Dash was unbuckling Paulina's belt. Sam grabbed Tucker's wrist and pulled him towards the surface.

When they broke the surface, they gasped for air and looked around. The island was close, but it was still too far to swim, Sam quickly realized, but looking around she saw the large panels of the plane simply floating in the ocean. Valerie surfaced next to them, and Lancer and the other two followed suit. Sam looked around, waiting to see if anyone else would surface.

When no one did immediately, she said, "we can use the plane panels to help us float! We'll drown if we try to get to the island."

"Island?" Tucker looked towards the island, eyes widening as though he hadn't seen it before. "Oh..."

Quickly, the small group of survivors swam to nearby panels, Sam and Tucker instinctively going for the same one while Valerie swam over to Paulina to help her up onto the debris. Lancer located a box that had floated up out of the cargo bay and pulled Dash up onto it with him. Then he cast his gaze around, seeing the plane's debris.

No one surfaced. And five minutes later, no one surfaced. And when ten minutes had passed, Lancer let his head fall into his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly as he struggled to hold in his cries.

Paulina, upon realizing that her fellow A-Listers minus Dash and Valerie were undoubtedly dead, began sobbing and grabbed ahold of Valerie, hiding her face against her shoulder. It was a gut-wrenching sob, and even Valerie began crying. It took Dash a little longer for the tears to start, as he was holding hope that _someone_ would surface, but soon he had turned away to hide his own tears.

Sam stared blankly and wide-eyed at the water, a strange and painful numbness shooting through her. Beside her, Tucker was taking deep breaths which steadily grew _un_steady.

What were those students' names? she asked herself, staring at the water. Who were they? They never really stood out to her...

Nathan. Nathan was the only one she knew the name of, she realized. And that was only because he was obsessed with Valerie. Nathan had been alright, obsession aside, she knew. Nathan had been smart, he'd been careful, he was completely into video games and band, Nathan was about to get his braces removed, Nathan was on medication for... something or other... Nathan wanted to be a mathematician, Nathan wanted to change the world...

Nathan was dead.

There were five other classmates besides Nathan who were dead, and Sam didn't even know their names.

There was a sob, but it wasn't one she recognized. The numbness in her heart spread, it hurt. She realized _she_ was sobbing now. She brought her hand over her mouth to try and silence her sobs, but it didn't help. Tucker set his hand on her shoulder, and she completely broke down, along with everyone else.

A plane with nearly fifty people on board... and only six survived. She wasn't relieved.


End file.
